Bloody Kiss
by valentines-hater
Summary: Dark Ginny.
1. 1

Ok sorry I haven't updated my other story but I wanted to write this story. Please R&R if you could!

Valentines-hater

* * *

The ghastly eerie whitish light shone from the pale full moon. The light looked innocent, angelic, maybe even pure but the events that were taking place were none of the kind.

She stood in the Hog's Head bar and gazed at the costumers, she stood at five foot seven. Her face was hidden in the hood of her cloak all anyone could see were her pale almost white eyes, they shone as if they were the moon it's self. She wore a tremendously provocative mini skirt. It was made of leather, the short skirt made the illusion of extremely long tan legs. Clad on her feet were a pair of boots, that went to her ankles. They were black with silver buckles, and at the sole of the boot there were steel nails. The clothing on the top of her body, or lack there of, was even more provocative than the skirt, a black leather corset with sliver lacings, started six inches below her collarbone and ended only right below her breasts.

There was the chosen one for tonight. His brown hair was cut short; his eyes matched his blue shirt. He stood about six foot, but his black slacks made him look even taller. She walked over towards him and started a conversation.

"Hey, is this place a little boring or what?" She asked him.

"Not anymore," he said staring into her eyes. He sat back into his chair and she straddled him. Then she leaned forward connected there lips, his hands were on her hips as she played with his hair. He was so lost in the battle of the tongues, that he didn't notice her raising and taking him outside to the alleyway behind the bar.

"I lost my bed can I sleep in yours?" She asked him. He began to lose himself to her. As the continued to snog in the alley for another minute she felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh. "Follow me." He obeyed.

She led him to the out skirts of the town, in the hillside. Where she stopped and looked at him. "Have you had a good life so far?" The man nodded. "Good because," she stared into his eye lulling him into a trance, "it's about to end." She pulled back her hood and lowered her mouth to his neck sinking in her teeth. The man's blood was full of lust, and heartache. She drank for three minutes hen stopped; she didn't want to drink dead blood.

Dead blood was a type of poisen for a vampyre. It was one of the only things that could kill them. They were not weak like vampires, where garlic, sunlight, and water could kill them. A vampyre was a type of being, one that was no longer human, where a vampire was a human with a blood disease and curse.

She licked the two holes in the side of his neck, they immediately sealed. She sat in the hillside hours later. The sun was just rising. She stared into the sun, and observed the colors coming with it, no longer where her eyes the color of the moon, they were a warm honey color, and the bloody red color in the sky matched her hair. She leaned over and planted a kiss on the corpse. Her lipstick was blood red. Then she turned and took flight wanting to get home and shower before anyone else woke up.

* * *

Is this good so far? R&R please? I really would be thankful!

Valentines hater.


	2. 2

Ok I'm really trying to update offend I only got 4 reviews though…thank you to my reviewers:

Hime to werewolf- depressing is good though! Have your read my account name? LOL 

****

**Becky- if this is scary than…that just a little sad**

**Star Vampire- I love your account name! And Queen of the Damned is a great!**

**Napolean- Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, here's the second one though**

* * *

**Last Time**

She licked the two holes in the side of his neck, they immediately sealed. She sat in the hillside hours later. The sun was just rising. She stared into the sun, and observed the colors coming with it, no longer where her eyes the color of the moon, they were a warm honey color, and the bloody red color in the sky matched her hair. She leaned over and planted a kiss on the corpse. Her lipstick was blood red. Then she turned and took flight wanting to get home and shower before anyone else woke up.

**Now**

****

She flew over the countryside taking in the beauty of the just waking animals and plants. The sun had positioned its self just beyond the horizon. The bloody red color that matched her hair had faded into a light foamy blue color. She flew over a house, it was the Lovegood residence. Luna's house.

Luna was already awake even in the summer she still woke up everyday at four-thirty hoping to caught a Hipple Narous in her garden. The Hipple Narous is supposedly a mole-like creature that can put to sleep or awaken any type of creature. Luna believed that it could help in the war against Voldemort. _'Fat Chance,' _she thought has she flew eastward towards her home.

Two minutes later she went through her window in the seven-story-tall rickety house known as 'the Burrow'. _'What can of bloody git names their house? Oh wait that would be the muggle-loving Arthur Wealsey.'_ Ginevra Wealsey thought as she rummaged through her hand-me-down clothes pulling out a pair of short-short white jeans, and a baby blue spaghetti tank top. She also grabbed a baby blue colored thong and a white bra, one of the few things that wasn't hand me down. It mad magical straps that could do one of three things, stay white, become invisible, and change to the color of the top that the wearer was wearing. She grabbed her brush and heard Ron piling through the junk in his room to get to the door, so he could take a shower.

Ginny sensed for the bathroom on the 5th floor. It was unoccupied. Mentally she flipped the lock on the door and started the shower. _'I win again. That makes it 37 points for me and one for the Weasley's.'_ The one time hat they had won was two days after Nidala changed her. Her powers went a little weird after accidentally drinking 'dead' blood so she fell asleep right after she got home. She woke up hours later around noon to a banging on her door…

**Flash Back**

Ginevra stumbled into her room after a fitful night of feeding. The first man she saw out to feed off of rightly passed out as she firstly hit on him, and then the second man turned out to be a very drunk Neville, apparently his Grandmother thought that he could live by himself for a week while she wen to Portugal with friends. The third man turned out to be gay and she was so hungry that when she finally lured a man outside she drank to long and began to drink 'dead' blood.

Flying over the countryside she had thought that a muggle's three-story house looked like 'The Burrow' and had to kill a 97 year-old grandma that had woken up when Ginevra came crashing through the window. It was all over the muggle newspaper that Shelia O'Hara was found dead in bed surrounded and covered in her own blood but there was no way for the blood to get there.

That whole ordeal was a mess. To make matters worse her mother thought she was sick. Around noon, when she was still sleeping, because 'dead' blood and old blood give a drunken feeling to the drinker, so she was sleeping off the blood. Nerva (that was the name she went by now because she was tired of being treated like a child needing everyone to defend her) awoke to the banging and realized that she had lock the door.

Gazing around the room she saw dry blood from where she had slept, and all down her front.

"Cloacina cruento," the room was instantly clean. She quickly scanned the bathroom and had gotten her hair wet enough (with cold water) that when her mother was banging on her door Nerva sunk up behind her.

"Mum what's wrong?"

Mrs. Wealsey jump a foot and a half turning pale. "Ginny darling I guess up looked your self out of your room…so...er…lunch will be ready soon…"

'That was close,' since then Nerva was careful not to drink dead blood; she never wanted to go through that again.

**End of Flashback**

Ginevra went down to breakfast around six-thirty and grabbed an apple, although human food tasted horrible, and gritty like sand, she knew that she would have to keep up the humane acts.

"Ginny dear?" Her mother asked her with her back to her, frying eggs in the skillet.

"Yea mum?" Ginny asked after she forced a swallow of the apple.

"An eagle brought you a letter today," She said handing her daughter a black envelope,"Dear me. Who is it from?"

Nerva didn't hear a word her mother said but read the letter:

_Dear Fledgling Ginevra,_

_You do not know me, or at least I do not know you. I need your help. It's very important; it has to do with the war. I know what you are, and will expose you if you don't meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at midnight._

_Sincerely Draco L. Malfoy_

"Dear who is it from?" The letter than ripped its self to pieces.

"Umm…just a friend mum. That was –er- an invitation to her party. Alex's birthday party. Alexandra Fetlis, you know Gryffindore (Sp?) sixth year like myself. Her party's at the 'Cauldron tonight, starts at eight. Mum can I go please?"

Molly didn't worry too much about her youngest child. She was the most mature out of the bunch, will except Percy but that's a different story completely. "I guess, but can you floo there alone, I'm going to go see Bill today, remember?"

"Oh –er- yes mum, thanks I'm gonna go pack," With that Ginevra left the room thinking, 'This is gonna be one hell of a night.'

* * *

So good? Bad? Tell me please! Try to update soon but gots 2 questions:

1) How do you spell the different house names?

2) What was the spell she said? (Language and meaning)

Peace out

Valentine-hater


	3. 3

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_**

Thank you to all that told me how to spell the house names, and the saying meant, _"clean of blood"._ Ginny is still underage there for she can not do a _Scourgify_ spell over the summer. I'm sorry if what she's wearing doesn't go with her attitude, Nerva need to keep her family thinking that she's still sweet innocence schoolgirl baby-sister type Ginny Wealsey not the kick ass vampyre…Lol

**Mooney's Girl-** Thanks for the spellings and I'll explain in this chapter how Draco knows. FYI he knows of Nerva, but not that she's a

Weasley

**bruised-tears-** Sorry it took me two weeks to update, my muse went on vacation. I love your stories and I'm happy that you think mine is good.

**Napolean-** The spell I wrote will be explained later. Thanks for the review and sorry to keep you waiting.

**Becky-** I even scare myself sometimes…Lol

**Mr Bubbles Rocks-** Sorry for the shortness I promise this will be a longer chapter… I hope

**Elven Witch Pirate-** Thanks! Let me guess you like lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Pirates of the Caribbean?

**Pyroyellowfrog-** Thanks!

**FawkesyPhoenix-** it was Latin, but 5 points to you for guessing! Tell me what house you want to be in!

I thought about doing house points…you guys review and answer my questions and I give you guys house points. Now whatever house has the most by the time I'm ready to update I'll email the chapter to you the night before I post…sounds good? Leave your name and house and please try to even out the house or I might have to switch your house!****

Back to the story…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"An eagle brought you a letter today," She said handing her daughter a black envelope, "Dear me. Who is it from?"_

_Nerva didn't hear a word her mother said but read the letter:_

_Dear Fledgling Ginevra,_

_You do not know me, or at least I do not know you. I need your help. It's very important; it has to do with the war. I know what you are, and will expose you if you don't meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at midnight._

_Sincerely Draco L. Malfoy_

_"Dear who is it from?" The letter than ripped its self to pieces._

_"Umm…just a friend mum. That was –er- an invitation to her party. Alex's birthday party. Alexandra Fetlis, you know Gryffindor sixth year like myself. Her party's at the 'Cauldron tonight, starts at eight. Mum can I go please?"_

_Molly didn't worry too much about her youngest child. She was the most mature out of the bunch, will except Percy but that's a different story completely. "I guess, but can you floo there alone, I'm going to go see Bill today, remember?"_

_"Oh –er- yes mum, thanks I'm gonna go pack," With that Ginevra left the room thinking, 'this is gonna be one hell of a night.'_

**_Now_**

**Chapter 3**

"Ginny dear! Come back here!" Nerva walked back into the room staring at the woman in front of her with questioning eyes. "Here take a few galleons and sickles to buy Alex a present. With your fathers new job we have a little bit more spending money." Arthur Weasley was promoted to Chief of Muggle-Wizard Protection; this job paid five times as much as Arthur's previous job.

"Thanks Mum!" Ginny looked at the clock, 7:16. She could get away at noon maybe to go shopping but until then all she could do was wait. "Mum I'm gonna be up stair doing my homework. Can you make sure Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George; you know the whole lot leaves me alone so I can get it done? I left a lot until last minute and well with going into my sixth year and all-"

"Why off course dear. Now, off you go. Someone will fetch you for lunch Gin," Molly said with a smile. _'So studios that one. She's a great child really. Money wise like Billy, adventurous like Charlie, smart and studios like Percy, humorous like the twins, and friendly like Ron. I couldn't have wished for a better daughter.'_

_'Studious?!? Couldn't have wished for a better bloody daughter?!?'_ Ginny was shocked but hid her emotion. Telepathy was a new gift that she had got one that day almost two months before…

**Flash Back**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I hate you! You stupid bloody git! "

"Ginny, it was the right thing," he was cut off.

"Right thing to do Ronald? Right thing? Beating up Dean because we broke up was not the bleedin' right thing to do!"

"But Gin, what he was saying-"

"No Ron! Remember watch Padma said about you after the ball? She was blowing off steam like Dean was! What would you do if Hermione broke up with you? Would you be all that rational? No, you wouldn't." Ginny inhaled deeply.

"But Ginny, really I didn't do that much- what he was saying - lies- despicable -filthy rat," Ron began to mumbled more obscenities.

"I don't want to hear it!" With that Ginny bolted out the back door and ran all the way pack to a small steam in the wood, almost a mile in.

"Damn it Ron, go and make a bad day horrible why don't you?" She asked herself. Her day had been horrible.

First she got up late and there was no hot water. Then she couldn't find any of her clothes, Fred and George had replaced them with whip cream filled clown clothes. Then we she finally found them, hidden under a loose floorboard in the twin's room, they were shrunk. Her mother was at the market and her dad was at work, the twins were the only over aged wizards in the house.

_"Fred com'on I need my clothes! Please? George?" after they gave her what-in-bloody-hell-are-you-talking-about faces she pulled the dirt. "Fred I'm gonna tell Angelina that you sleep with a teddy bear and that your afraid off the dark unless you have your dragon flashlight with you! And George first I'll tell mum that you paid Bill to transfigured Ron's teddy when he was little into a spider, then I'll tell Alicia that after every date you go on you take cold showers for an hour afterwards." She had more blackmail. A lot more, but better save some for later right?_

_"Fine gimme the clothes," Fred mumbled. Ginny handed him the clothes and then Fred re-enlarged the clothes. The only problem was they were all now a size to small. Ginny grabbed the clothes out of his hand and stormed upstairs. She grabbed a denim skirt and a black tank top. When she put them on the skirt was a little short and the top exposed her pierced navel. 'Shit, mum is gonna kill me.' She loved at her watch piece she was suppose to meet with Dean in only 5 minutes, grabbing a pair on black flip flops she ran downstairs and saw Ron walk into the flames._

_"Ginny lets go! Leaky Cauldron!" Then the flames disappeared._

_"Leaky Cauldron!" Ginny shouted and followed him into the flames._

_Once she emerged from the flames Ron saw her outfit and started going off. "Ginevra Lilith Weasley! What in Gods name are you wearing?"_

_"Shove off Ron! Fred and George shrunk my bloody clothes! It's not my fault!" Ginny pushed her way past Ron to Dean._

_"Hi Dean," she said. Dean turned on the barstool. He was wearing black muggle jeans and a deep blue shirt._

_"Ginny hi, umm -er- how are you?" Ginny stared at him._

_"Fine and you?" At that point a blonde decided to come out of the bathroom and headed towards them._

_"Ginny this is a bad time, how about I see you tomorrow?" She could sense the nervousness in his voice._

_"Deanikinz, who ez dis? A girlfriend of yourz posubly? ?" The blonde said laughing. "I 'm sorry I do not know if we've ever met. I'm Naamha Rivolski, Dean's girlfriend of almost 'z year. Sadly I rarely ever see 'im. I go to Beauxbuton and 'e goes to 'Ogwartz."_

_Ginny turned with fire in he eyes. She picked up a full butterbeer and threw it at him. "Why you dirty bleeding arse! I don't believe you!"_

_"Gin-"_

_"No, no, no, no! Dean you bloody bastard stay outta my life for ever!" Ginny ran towards the fireplace. She then overheard Dean tell his girlfriend something._

_"Na, she's just a slut. Didja see how she dresses? She's nothing more than the house whore to-" Ron's fist connected to Deans jaw._

_"The Bur-Burrow!" Ginny sobbed._

_Ten minutes later she fought with Ron than ran to the stream._

"My, my, my was are you crying child?" A girl no one than seventeen asked her.

She jumped at the voice, she thought she was the only one that knew about the stream. "W-who are you?" She managed.

"I my dear am the answer," the girl said, wind blowing her hair away from her face, exposing her black eyes.

"What are you? Answer to what?"

"I am a vampyre, and the answer to all your problems."

"What do you want with me, Vampire?"

"Vampyre, dear. A day walker." She cleared her throat. "And my name is Nija."

"Answer me Nija."_ (ny-ha)_

"My are we easily upset. If I was you I would be rather scared. I could end your life in a second girl."

"I don't care. Kill me, go ahead!"

"I will give you two choices; become my dinner, or become a vampyre. If you do than revenge on your family will be sweet. Yet revenge on the world will be even sweeter."

"If I choose to become one of you, what would I get?"

"Immortality, revenge, and powers beyond your belief."

"What kind of powers?"

"Telepathy, glamours, quickness in both body and mind, invisibility, and many more. I didn't choose to come to you for know reason. I picked you because you are strong, and gifted. Your a parselmouth, though you keep that a secret, you also have an easiness to learning dark arts, and transfiguration."

"So I'm already powerful, why not do away with me? I could be a threat."

"We need you, please. You carry vampyre blood as it is."

"No I don't. My mum and dad don't, neither do my brothers!"

"It skip every three generations. Your Great-great grandmother carried it. Her great-great grandmother's great-great grandmother was half and half. Nyimba was half vampyre half witch. You carry the blood in your. Also only girls can carry the gene, and have it be active."

"Oh."

"So do I have to kill you or will you change?"

"I'll change, please I want to."

"Good, wanting to will make you even stronger." With that Nija teleported to Ginny from across the stream, she tilted Ginny's neck to the side and then pierced it with her fangs. After drinking a little bit of blood, Nija withdrew herself from Ginny's neck. A dripping blood fang was brought to her wrist and she made a small slash in her own wrist. She then forced Ginny to drink. After two minutes Ginny fell to the ground and began convulsing rapidly, she knew what was happening. Ginevra Lilith Wealsey was dieing, while Fledgling Ginevra, a.k.a. Nerva the vampyre was being born.

* * *

More about Draco in the next chapter!

**1) What does Naamha mean?**

**2) What does Nija mean?**

**3) What does Lilith mean?**

**4) What is the diference between vampires and vampyres?**

Answer and I'll give point out! 2-5 for trying, 10 for correct guess!

Valentines-hater


	4. 4

Ok sorry I take sooo long to update, once school starts up on the seventh I'll update more regularly. Okay.

Disclaimer-i don't own the anything you recongize

_**This chapter is rated R, but only this chapter so i didn't up the rating, ok?**_

**PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T ALL GET SORTED I WILL STOP UPDATING!!!!!! Go to the quiz in my bio then review and tell me what house your in, or just tell me what house you want to be in.**

Slytherin- ArcticAngelz

Gryffindor- Mooney's girl

**MORE PPL BETTER GET IN HOUSES!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leetal-** the plot will develop in this chapter, ok? But review! And please pick a house 2 points

**Elven Witch Pirate-** omg! Johnny or Orlando? Lol, I love them both! Pick a house and review later 2 points

**Mell8-** Wow, you reviewed my story! EVERYONE READ HER STOERIES THERE GREAT!!!!! 2 points

**ArcticAngelz-** (1) Close it means cleaning the blood 2 points (2) Close again it mean seduction or seductress 3 points (3) Nope, Goddess of the underworld 1 points (4) Lilith is Derived from Assyrian _lilitu_ meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. In Jewish and Islamic tradition she was Adam's first wife, sent out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him. The offspring of Adam and Lilith were the evil spirits of the world 5 (5) Vampyres are the pureblood, and they are day walkers. They are no longer humans where as vampires are human but their bodies are not alive, but there soul is. 5 points altogether you get 21 points!

**Mooney's girl-** I need a beta, if you're interested. (1) Yeah5 (2) goddess of the underworld3 (3) demon of the night3 (4) yeppers5 21 points

**M1s7ress-** read number (5) and yes you are a wonderful writer

**Foamy the Squirrel-** okay, I'll try not to have so many flashbacks, sorry

**Immobilizedbymytears**- wow, thanks.

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Last Time**

"It skips every three generations. Your Great-great grandmother carried it. Her great-great grandmother's great-great grandmother was half and half. Nyimba was half vampyre half witch. You carry the blood in your. Also only girls can carry the gene, and have it be active."

"Oh."

"So do I have to kill you or will you change?"

"I'll change, please I want to."

_"Good, wanting to will make you even stronger." With that Nija teleported to Ginny from across the stream, she tilted Ginny's neck to the side and then pierced it with her fangs. After drinking a little bit of blood, Nija withdrew herself from Ginny's neck. A dripping blood fang was brought to her wrist and she made a small slash in her own wrist. She then forced Ginny to drink. After two minutes Ginny fell to the ground and began convulsing rapidly, she knew what was happening. Ginevra Lilith Wealsey was dieing, while Fledgling Ginevra, a.k.a. Nerva the vampyre was being born._

(Okay this is where the real story starts)

* * *

**Now**

Ginny came out of her trance like state to knocking on her oak door. "Ginny?" It was 'Moine. "Ginny are you coming down for lunch? Your mum said that after you eat the two of us can go to Diagon Alley to get Alex a present and then I'll wait with you until the show up, okay?"

_'Shit, no it's not fucking okay! Yea Hermione come and see anyone at Alex's birthday party. Urgg! Doesn't she have a life? Or is the mudblood to damn thick to get the idea that I wanna be alone!' _"Umm…-er- I guess if you want to…but," Ginny yelled back. "Ron was saying her wanted to do something special with you today, but don't le him know that I told you okay?"

"He wanted to do something?" She sounded shocked. Oh what Ginny would give to see her face, and then it happened. Another one of her powers decided to start working. She saw Hermione standing behind her door, she looked so sad. _'Did I forget an anniversary of something? Or is Ron going to break up with me? Make up sex could work.' _

_'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I didn't need to hear that. Stupid mudblood and her stupid muggle ideas. I better go plant an idea in Ron's head. Grrr! That bloody mudblood is going to mess up our whole line! Fleur is a pureblood, her and Bill are no problem, Charlie has that witch, oh I forget but she's one too, and hell even Penelope is a pureblood. That proves Percy isn't an idiot, unlike most the family thinks. The twins have Alicia and Angelina both pures if I'm not mistaken. Imagine little Ronnies and Mioneys mudbloods running around. Tsk, tsk, tsk we can not have that.'_ With that she implanted the idea that she had already eaten in everyone's minds, and had Ron come up with a picnic in the woods, and a romantic stroll by the lake.

"Mum, lunch was great but I should be going by now. It might take me a while to find her a present. So bye!" She waved and grabbed a handful of green-tinted powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

She didn't feel bad for lying to her family. It should have shamed her, lying to people that gave her life, but alas it did the opposite.

The adrenalin rush from lying stimulated her. The exciting notions made her feel alive; maybe that's why she agreed to meet him in a few hours.

She walked out of the green vortex and into the brightly shinning Diagon Alley. _'Purity, happiness, and innocence reek heavily here.'_ She thought as she turned down into Knockturn Alley. _'Ahh, much better. The scent of evil is so much sweeter.'_ Nerva than turned right walked 100 yards, then turn left and was faced with a defaced wall. Crude obscenities, and vulgar messages lurked on the decaying brick wall. She drew out her wand and tapped the brick above the word 'mudblood' twice, then found the word 'slut' and tapped the stone two below it once. The wall then began to move and shift into an archway.

Nerva quickly waved her hand in a circle palm facing her face and her appearance changed. Firstly she transfigured her white flowing shirt to tight black leather pants, and her baby blue top to a deep blood read color. She grew 3 inches to 5'8, her hair went to a platinum blonde and grew down to her waist, and the last part of the glamour was her skin. She changed it from sun-kissed tan with freckles, how she looked before she died, to pale fair skin. Then she walked through the archway.

Walking back to his table she looked around. _'Damn it where is he? I wan to go shopping today!'_ Then she spotted him.

"Ah, Aamon (A-mon). I hoped you got my letter. What type of job do you have for me today? Hopefully who ever wanted me won't want things so messy this time," she said with a daring smirk.

"Well Nevra it had to be messy other words the ministry would wonder why a young, fit, man died so suddenly. That way they could call it an animal attack," Nevra snorted. "Today we have a young man, mister Malfoy I believe. He wants his father dead." She swallowed at this. _'I'm suppose to meet him in how long, 10 hours? And first I have to kill his dad. Well, at least the blood would be sweet.'_

"Well, he's an evil man. Lucius Malfoy, and before you ask, yes I know him well. His blood will be sweet."

"My dear Ginevra. Such a wonderful hit-witch you are. Oh yes the payment of your last job has arrived. Thirty Thousand Galleons, and twenty thousand were deposited like you asked for. Nevra here is the key to the Malfoy Villa. Young Master Draco said if you dress like a street girl he would be expecting you. Okay?" Nevra nodded and transfigured her clothes to a short see through skirt, with lacey black under garments. Then he top became a bikini top leather covered her goods while the rest was the type of material that the skirt was made out of.

"Good?" She questioned, her smirk playing on her lips again.

"Yes, very provocative. Master Malfoy is expecting you at one sharp; it's twelve fifty three at the moment so if I were you I would apperate there now. Anything else you need?"

"Yes, I want a room at the Leakey Cauldron, book until September 1, then leave my galleon in my room along with my bags," She pulled mini luggage out of her pocket. That is all, oh yes I forgot pick up my dagger before hand, place it under the pillow in my room. I'll meet you back here at three."

With that, she apperated to Malfoy Villa.

(I was gonna leave you there but well I thought better of it.)

Nevra found herself outside the front door of the beautiful Spanish inspired villa. For all she knew she was in Spain. Staring at the old black iron key in her hands she thought of the price she would get for this. _'Damn it Malfoy, you owe me a lot. Especially if I have to screw your dad.'_ Then she put the key in its hole and turned it counter clockwise. She didn't sop and gawk at the expensive paintings on the wall she jus talked up to the master's chambers as directed by the house elf.

Slowly she pushed open the door, only to find Lucius already busy with Lavender Brown. (She is my least favorite character!)

"Oh Lucius baby! Don't stop oh-oh," Lavender forced her head into the pillow and screamed as he went doggie style with her.

"Hem-hem," Ginny said sounding Umbrigde-like.

"Well what are you waiting for strumpet? Clothes over there then join Lavvy and me here."

"Umm, come here first darling. There is somethin I wish to do to –er- you. Meet me in your bathroom in two minutes time, be dressed in only boxers, the are easy to –er-get out of."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and then she turned and fled to the bathroom.

"The pig will at least have sweet blood." Then the handle began to turn, and Gin took a place on the floor._ 'I can't believe I'm going to do this,'_ she thought as the door creaked open. Nevra sat in a provocative position and awaited him.

(This part contains rape, if you don't want to read it than don't)

"Hello Sweets," he growled as he shut the door and advanced on her.

"Wait!" She nearly cried out. "I –er- can't do what I want unless, you –er- sit down." He listens and sat on the toilet. Ginny then began to sway her hip, to lure him in a sexual trance. It didn't work to well as he came after here knocking her to the ground, then chain came out of the ground and locked them selves around her wrists and ankles preventing her from moving at all and getting on top of her, he then began to rip at her clothing and so she was clad in a thong. She fought hard not to cry as he rolled down the straps. Then he straddled her and forced himself inside of her.

She was not a virgin, a fact her family didn't know, but those three times were special, it wasn't forceful or rough.

He was approaching his climax as he pulled out of her then he walked up to where her head was and forced his piece into he mouth. Nevra tried to scream but her forced him in her throat, then he released.

Ginevra had enough, at least now she could bite him. She seized he chance and bit him.

"Ahh, I see your beginning to play along," he thought she was enjoying this.

(Okay the rape part is done)

She bit hard and drew blood with her fangs; he backed off and stumbled to the ground. The chains confused with who they were supposed to be holding, released her. She then spit his product onto him, and then sank her fangs into him. Drinking his sweet blood for almost five minutes before he died.

She planted a bloody kiss on the man then changed into her clothes and walked out the bathroom to find Lavender occupying herself. "Where is he?" She questioned.

"Leave, or else be charged with murder," Ginevra than went to the window and jumped out. She fell only five stories before landing. She then stood up and apperated back to the Bloody Bar.

Once she arrived she changed her clothes back to normal, then she walked out into Knockturn Alley. Sensing Aamon in room seventeen-she apperated there.

"Aamon, I want money for this. It better be a fuck of a lot too," he anger could be sensed even by a muggle at this point.

"What happened?"

"He tricked me, chained me to the floor, raped me, then released into my throat! I'm happy the son of a bitch died but I want a million Galleon for this, or else."

"That is the price that Master Draco is paying you. You are to meet him outside the bloody bar at five to midnight tonight to get your money."

"Meet him? No one said anything about meeting him!"

"He insists, he wants to see the devils slayer, it is the only way to get paid."

"Fine, but be more careful with the jobs you get me Aamon. I will not be so nice next time! _Cruico!_" He writhed in pain and after a minute she took off the curse. "Understood?"

"Yes," was all he said before apperating away. Ginny changed her appearance to short baby blue hair that matched her outfit then took the ten thousand galleons and went shopping for the rest of the day.

* * *

Okay I'm done for today. But the Evil plot bunnies aren't staying away! 

1) Aamon means?

2) What does Draco want at midnight?

**G-21**

**H-0**

**R-0**

**S-21**

Review. Pick a house. Answer two questions.

Valentine-hater


	5. 5

**Last Time**

"That is the price that Master Draco is paying you. You are to meet him outside the bloody bar at five to midnight tonight to get your money."

"Meet him? No one said anything about meeting him!"

"He insists, he wants to see the devils slayer, it is the only way to get paid."

"Fine, but be more careful with the jobs you get me Aamon. I will not be so nice next time! Cruico!" He writhed in pain and after a minute she took off the curse. "Understood?"

"Yes," was all he said before apperating away. Ginny changed her appearance to short baby blue hair that matched her outfit then took the ten thousand galleons and went shopping for the rest of the day.

**Now**

Ginny retired to her room around nine. The day of shopping included wizarding robes along with muggle clothes. She had gotten seven robes, a creamy tan colored one with a deep neck and billowing sleeves, a deep red one that matched her 'normal' hair and a deep blue that matched her eyes, all in the same cut. Then she got two normal black robes, an emerald green on that stopped right below her knees, it was off the shoulder and had a relatively deep neck. Her final robe was a dress robe, it was blood red that crisscrossed in the back, that was floor length but it slants up to her thigh only each side. And of course shoes to match each robe.

She had gotten all the supplies for school, an owl (Persephone is what she named the black owl), and a few dark magic items. After she was done with the wizarding shopping part, she was left with almost five thousand Galleons. She had spent over 2000G on the one dress robe, the other six plus the shoes came to a mere two-thousand, and her brand new school supplies along with the newest broom Moonstar3000 came to around 1000G.

She walked into Gringotts and exchanged the 4871G into muggle money. Each Galleon was worth fifteen dollars. (Screw you all! I know it's euros but I'm American and want to use dollars ok? Good, it's my story anyway!) So she had seventy-two thousand two hundred fifty-five dollar ($72,255) to spend on muggle clothes, thank the gods that the exchange rate was high.

She brought all together a bunch of pairs of jeans, tee shirts, pairs of shoes, pairs of cargo pants/khakis, skirts, hats, bras, undergarments, pairs of sunglasses, jumpers, pairs on earrings, necklaces, tube-tops, long sleeve tops, pairs of shorts, camisoles, and purses. Next she brought suits for formal dealings, a skirt and matching jacket. One was a tan, one a black, and the last suit was dark blue. She also brought 6 dresses, all semi formals. Three were just plain cocktail dresses, in the same colors as the suits. Than she got a deep brown dress, it came to her knee up was angled so one side stopped about seven inches above her knees. It was a sleeve less and had a deep neck that exposed her navel. Next was the green dress that flowed freely part her mid-drift. Last, her favorite, a white sundress, nothing much to it, but for some reason it jumped out at her.

After a little while she decided to go in a Macy's to get new comfortable, pillows, rugs, blind, and the whole works for her room at Hogwarts and at the burrow. (Perfects get their own room.) She got a white and yellow bed-in-a-bag for, and then she got a yellow rug that matched the comforter, along with some accent pillows and blinds for her room at the burrow.

For here room at Hogwarts she got a black comforter, blood-red sheets, matching blood red bed hangings, blood red accent pillow that had some black in them, a black circle rug, and black blinds. So she had only managed to spend $6000 about 400G. What on earth would she do with a million?

He climbed the stair back to room 17, her pockets heavy with miniaturized clothing and such that she had bought that day. She emptied out her pockets the clothes being in bags from the certain stores. Going through the bags until she found the denim skirt, blood red tube top, denim jacket, and the matching red boots. She stuffed the rest of the stuff in her trunk and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later she emerged from the bathroom. Her wavy red hair hanging like a curtain to her mid-back, lips colored to match her shirt, sliver hoops, and a denim chocker with a pair of blood red lips on it. She grabbed the bag with her room stuff and apperated back to the burrow into her room. Quickly she magically changed the sheets and everything, also she casted a painting spell on the room. It was now a bright white, with a yellow chair rail. She transfigured her clothes back to the hand-me-downs that she was wearing before she left. Ginny then came down stairs pretending to come through the fireplace.

"Mum?"

"Ginny aren't you suppose to be staying with Alex?"

"Well you see, the girls are gonna stay there under school starts and I brought my stuff earlier. They needed some help in Flourish and Blots so I volunteered and they gave me my schoolbooks free, and Alex's birthday person. So I had enough money left over to buy the rest of the school supplies. Please mum? Please?????"

"Well alright but check in every once in a while, okay dear?"

"Yes mum! Thank you, I love you!" she yelled as she grabbed the greenish powder for the second time that day. Ginny walked down to the ice cream shop, only to see Malfoy. _'Oh great, I thought I wouldn't have to see his cute arrogant arse for another two hours. Wait did I just call him cute?'_

"Weaselette what are you doing in clothes that aren't hand-me-downs? Did your pig of a mother finally get a job so they could feed all of you?" A smirk playing on his lips.

Nevra stared at him, and then slowly a smirk formed on her lips, one that competed with his own. "Well, well, well, look what the basilisk dragged in. One, Malfoy, insult my mum all you want, it not like her, or anyone else, pays attention to me. As for the clothes, I got a job. You know, somewhere a person works, and then you get paid for it. Although Daddy Dearest buys everything for you though."

"Weaselette, don't talk about things you don't know."

"Ferret, I just hope he had life insurance," Then she turn to the woman at the counter, pumpkin pastry please, two scoops, bowl. Thanks." They exchanged the money and Nevra shot Malfoy one more evil glare before she left the shop.

Around 11:30 Ginny transfigured the out she was wearing into something a little more evil. The denim skirt became shorter, and anything made of denim then became leather. Her red tube top became smaller, only covering from where her chest began, to where it ended. Then the top became leather as well. She also made her hair black, skin paler, and eyes gray. She grabbed a black cloak, and began the walk to Knockturn Alley.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy," she hiss.

"Umm –erm- yes. And you are?"

"If I told you my name you could turn me in, call me Alex for now."

"Was the job completed?"

"Of course, I am not the youngest assassin out here for nothing."

"Come now you can't be that young, you're older than I am."

"No my ferret. You're a year senior to me. But back to the question. Yes I completed the job, and I hope he had life insurance. Otherwise how will you pay me?"

"I'm a Malfoy. I have money to waste. A million galleons aren't that much."

"Two."

"What?"

"Two. I want to million, and don't make me tell you want happened."

"That wasn't the deal. I said-"

"One million yes, but did your plan include rape? I don't believe so. Now gimme the check for two million, ferret, and I'll leave you be."

"Fine," he scribbled out the check. _'She called me ferret. That means she a Gryffindor. Only the mudblood and the weaselette call me that. Could it be? No. It's my imagination.'_

"Here, take the check and leave I have somewhere to be," she grabbed the check and blinked away. (Blinking is a more advanced type of apperating. There is no need for a wand.)

Nevra ran to her trunk and became digging for the robes she had bought earlier. She grabbed the blue one and put it on, it fit like a glove. She charmed the necklace, and her eyes and then blinked down stairs.

Draco was sitting at the back table, and it looked like he was drinking firewiskey.

"How can you drink that stuff?"

"True it's not a good as blood but it's the closest they have here."

_'So he is a vampyre. I remember Nija contacting me after she converted a guy around my age. I didn't think it was Draco though. Shit. Did I just call Malfoy by his first name?'_

"So what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what Nija wants."

"Do not speak her name! What does our mother want?" (Nija is the mother of the vampyre race, she is the mother to all vampyres. Also the one the converts a human into a vampyre becomes that vampyre's blood parent.)

"To meet here in the forbidden forest. She needs to tell us something."

"And why should I trust for ferret?"

"Because," 'She called me ferret too. I'm not going crazy.' "I know who you are."

"Yes, I know that She told you that I was Ginevra but-"

"No. You are Ginny Weasley. You have to be."

"Obrigesco," She whispered. Everyone froze but her and Draco. "Listen Malfoy, I'll go with you but you do one thing to hurt me, and I'll force dead blood down your mouth. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes but one more question."

"Fine."

"Did you –er- kill my father?"

"Yes dumbass it was me, okay?"

"Yea lets go."

"Recupero," everyone began to move again. "Lets."

Then the unlikely couple blinked into the forest. They blinked to a clearing to see Nija, the vampyre mother. Upon she her in the moonlit, they bowed at her beauty.

She was originally from Egypt back when the Parrohs ruled. She had a clear brown complexion, with a sheet of black hair falling down to her waist. Her eyes were a golden color with speck of black in them, her eye make-up looked made her eyes look much bigger then they really were. (Her eye make up looked like Akasha in Queen of the Damned.) She wore an eloquent purple robe that flowed freely behind her in the wind.

"Ahh, my shildren have come back to me. Vut a vonderful thing for my babiesss to have done. Thesse meaning vill start ven He arrivesss. Be patient my shildren, for soon you shall be more powerful than you could image."

"Mother, who is he?" Ginevra asked. _'He can't be a vampyre, she would have told me right?'_

_'Weaselette looks hot when she's thinking. Wait! Draco you can NOT like the enemy,'_ he thought unaware that Nevra was in his mind.

"I am who she speaksss of."

Nevra and Draco looked at the man.

_'Oh Shit,'_ they both thought at the same time.

"Vhy hello Tom."

* * *

Good or bad? Yes a cliffy but yell at my beta **Mooney's girl** not me! Lol, yes I know it wasn't all her fault. _It wasn't! It was my idea but she agreed to it!_ You influenced me! _Did not!_ Did too! _Not-uh!_ Fine, blame the both of us!

1) What does Obrigesco mean?

2) What does Recupero mean?

**S- 39 points**

**H-**

**R-**

**G- 40 points**

The first three reviewers get **50 points** but you can't be in Slytherin!

Valentines hater

S- **ArticAngelz, Elven Witch Pirate, Tytianne, bruised-tears, Chestersgal4eva**

H- No one

R- No one

G- **Mooney's girl**,

**Mooney's girl-** Thank you! 2 points for each guess 2 for reviewing and 10 get because for my beta! 19 points

**KitKat001-** pick a house I owe you 4 points.

**Elven Witch Pirate-** Yay! Orlando. Lol. 2 points for reviewing and 3 points for picking a house.

**Shania Maxwell-** Thanks pick a house I owe you 2 points

**Tytianne-** Yay!!! Ok I agree with you 100%. 5 points cuz you reviewed and picked a house.

**bruised-tears-** I like her better evil too. 5 points

**Chestersgal4eva-** 5points


	6. 6

**Last Time**

"Mother, who is he?" Ginevra asked. 'He can't be a vampyre, she would have told me right?'

'Weaselette looks hot when she's thinking. Wait! Draco you can NOT like the enemy,' he thought unaware that Nevra was in his mind.

"I am who she speaksss of."

Nevra and Draco looked at the man.

'Oh Shit,' they both thought at the same time.

"Vhy hello Tom."

**Now**

"So Nija, these are the two you've sent for?"

"Vhy yes Tom, these are my shildren."

Both Nevra and Draco had their hoods pulled up, only their fangs could be seen in the pale moonlight. Tom's attention turned to the young vampyres, "I was told you were the best, but you haven't the respect of a Weasley!" He roared. Ginevra shot a glare at him although he couldn't tell.

Draco stepped forward and bowed to the Dark Lord. "Remove your hood," he hissed.

"Yes, master."

Before his hood was off; or even the clasp You-Know-Who spoke again.

"Ahh, one of my faithful servants," then Draco took off his hood.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed.

"Hello Mister Malfoy. Am I right in assuming that your father-" but Draco cut him off.

"Father? Why would I call him a father? You're the reason that I don't. No man should beat his wife to death, especially under another mans rule!"

"Narcissa is dead?" an astonished expression on Tom's face. "I had plans for her! Your ruddy fath- and that damned Lucius wrecked them, he will be punished, Oh yes, he will."

"Lucius said you ordered her dead," he said with a stone mask on his face.

"I valued Narcissa or Lucius. I would never want her killed. Her gifts in the dark arts and her seeing abilities were sso much stronger than Lucius's," he mused.

"And you?" He said, turning to the still veiled Nerva." I was told that your earth age is even younger than young Mister Malfoy's. Yet, you don't bow to me, you know nothing, I see. Nija why is he so difficult, he will not do. Dispo-"

Nevra spoke up, louder than she meet to, "I am not a he!"

"Girl, show me your face!"

"As you wish, Tom."

_'Oh Merlin, Ginevra! You don't egg (A/N yes Mooney's girl egg is a funny word, lol) on the Dark Lord! I'm Lucius's and Narcissa's son, I can get away with anything, a Weasley can not!'_ Draco thought a worried expression on his face.

Nevra pulled down her hood. Her blood red hair shone in the moonlight.

"Ginevra!" Tom looked even more shocked than when he found out about Narcissa's death.

_'What the hell?'_ Draco thought.

"Tom! Oh Tom!" Nevra yelled as she ran up and hugged the man in his eighteen-year-old body. As soon as she was in his arms he spun her around, then placed her on a stone that only came five inches (13cms) out of the ground.

"Tom," she whispered although Draco's ears picked it up. His hands were on her cheeks, there faces inches apart. "Tom, you stayed for four years, then one day you were gone! I couldn't hear you anymore, yea, you did tell me that you would be gone after that but Tom you said a few days! Not two ruddy years! I had to put up with the bloody golden trio for two years. Two years of listening to every word that came outta my daft brother's, scarehead's, and the mudblood's mouth. Two years of them plotting against you, two years of me cowering, but then Nija changed me. I-I changed for you Tom, in hope that she would bring you to me." Nevra smiled, not a smirk but a really smile before continuing on with the story.

"Then the boy-who-won't-die didn't die! You killed Cedric! Tom that wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to kill Potter and come back for me! You promised me! The night before the third task I promised to feed you Potter's information and you promised to free me and let me get my revenge! Tom-"

"I haven't forgotten, love. I never have nor will. I will come for you soon. At least now we will see each other, I need your help," but his plan was cut off my Nerva silencing him with a kiss. Granted it was a short, yet passionate kiss, but nonetheless made Draco's stomach turn, for reasons he didn't know.

"I still love you, Tom."

_'She loves the Dark Lord, still loves the dark Lord? What the hell?'_

"I know Ginevra," he smirked," I still love you too," they shared one more kiss, a bit longer than the last one.

_'Oh bloody Merlin, I believe that I'm going to be sick.'_ They couple broke apart. "So, Nevra-er- you've been a spy since like, your first year? And you against Potter, Weasel and that mudblood Granger?"

Ginevra smiled at me and stepped back towards Tom. His arm went around her shoulders, and she leaned her head on his chest.

Nija smiled, "Ahh young love, to bad it isn't destined to be," She said the last part only loud enough for Draco to hear._ 'I hope he understands what I mean.' _"Tom, you have them now, I musst go, Shildren I sshall ve sseeing you ssoon.

"Now back to what I was saying," he smirked again at Gin. "I need the help of both of you. Draco I need you to make sure all my death eaters are loyal. Now, love, I need you to keep spying. You're doing a wonderful job. Now you will be summoned to me once a week for a report. Both you and Draco will get a different mark. It will be on your upper right shoulder blade. If you are ready to be marked then step into the moon light circle."

Through the trees a circle shape had been created Ginevra and Draco moved to the middle of it. Riddle began chanting words. He drew blood from them both and placed it in a sliver bowl. Next he drew a heart on the ground, and then a pair of teeth biting threw it. He splashed the blood on the symbol and continued chanting.

A burning sensation ripped through there bodies, the pain started where there hearts were located then the pain spread throughout the whole body finally in landed on the right shoulder blade, he chanted the versing one more time then stepped out of the circle a grabbed a tree for support.

"It is done," was all he could say before passing out. Gin ran over towards him. She pushed his hair out of her face and sat on the ground next to him. Draco seemed to remain rooted to his spot, unsure of any feeling washing over him beside jealousy.

The three were now linked in many a ways, some that that wouldn't discover until it came time to destroy part of the link. None of our trio now what the future holds in store yet little are they expecting the events what will happen only days from then.

* * *

Screw the poin system no one cares anyway…

Cheers

Valentine-hater


	7. 7

Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was fully done by my beta Mooney's Girl.

Check out her stories they're wicked!

Nevra strolled down Knockturn Alley in a red form-fitting t-shirt and a  
cute black skirt to complement her ravaging red hair. She had just fed on a  
male in her blonde form, so she had to come up with another disguise to  
clear her of suspicion. What disguise is more unsuspicious than going as  
herself?  
  
What Gin failed to realize was that a very peculiar person was watching her.  
This person saw Gin transform into her usually red-haired self, and  
magically clean the blood off of her clothes. From store to store, this girl  
followed Gin, while making guesses on what she was doing here and why. After  
recalling what she read in The Creatures That Go Bump in the Night by  
Shelia Scareya, the whole situations and warning signs pointed to one thing,  
and this needed to get out in the open about Ginny Weasley.  
  
Gin sensed Hermione before she even spoke. From reading Hermione's mind, she  
discovered that she had been found out, but the sheer pleasure of kicking  
some mudblood ass got the better of her. Instead of planting false images in  
her head, she decided that she would settle for a more permanent solution to  
the problem. Quickly, before Hermione caught up to her, Gin muttered a  
silencing charm so that no one else would hear. This being Knockturn Alley,  
many secrets lurk around, so silencing charms are quite common, and they  
usually go unnoticed.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Hermione snapped, "that's a wonderful game you've played  
with the people you love, hiding what you are. There were times, yes, that  
you had me fooled. Now, there seems to be enough evidence to confirm what I  
have thought all along. You are a vampyre."  
  
Even though a Weasley has an unnatural bad temper, the effects of being a  
vampyre has made it all the more easier to hide her emotions. With a cool,  
calm voice she responded, " Congratulations, you've found me out. But answer  
me this: why are you, bookworm of the century, in a rough place such as  
Knockturn Alley? Unless…" With that she snatched the parcels that Hermione  
held and examined them. Inside, Gin found an illegal potion for beauty that  
was outlawed age's ago.  
  
"P-p-p—please, give it back," Hermione begged, " I need it." She stepped  
into a patch of light, and Nevra saw that Hermione's recently tamed hair  
was back to the bushy state it was in her first year, and her buckteeth  
seemed to stick out again (it turns out that Madame Pomphrey's shrinking  
spell was only temporary on her teeth). It also seemed that she went through  
a lot during puberty, especially with acne. There were scars and pimples  
everywhere on her. Hermione was right, she needed the beauty potion.  
  
All Gin could do was laugh at her for being so ugly, " I always knew that my  
brother shouldn't be with a fake like you. All mudbloods are ugly, and no  
amount of potion will fix that mess."  
  
Hermione, being quite rash since she had no books to go to about a situation  
like this, and because her "best girl friend" just called her a mudblood  
twice, she did the only thing she could think of – she slapped Ginny.  
  
Ginny felt a smack across her face, and a little sting after Hermione's hand  
hit. Immediately, Gin punched the mudblood right across the face – knocking  
her down to the ground.  
  
"Dont – Ever – Touch – me – Again – you – Piece – of – Muggle – Shit."  
Bellowed Nevra. Between words, she would watch Hermione try to stand and  
fight, and then kick her down again. "What were you thinking, mudblood? Did  
you think that you could fight me? You said so yourself, Im a vampyre.  
There's no stopping me. I am the ultimate power and I know it. I just want  
you to see how many times you made mistakes – thus leading to your death.  
After realizing what power I had, you came to confront me, thinking you  
could beat me down. That's a laugh." Gin took this time to kick Hermione  
once more. " I bet you didnt even tell Ron, or Harry, or anyone else, did  
you? Well you may be absorbed in books, but did you ever learn common sense?  
I dont think so, because you still tried to fit into the wizarding world,  
even though you are a muggle. You had no chance of becoming a great witch.  
All anyone ever thought of you was that you were a nuisance that was only  
good if you wanted information without going to the library. Im sure your  
death will be celebrated by many." With that Nevra took out her wand and muttered "Arvada Kedavra. "  
  
After breaking the silencing charm, Nevra cleaned up her clothes, and  
strolled out of Knockturn Alley. She found an owl and sent the following  
message to Malfoy Manor:  
  
Draco:  
Killed Mudblood. Tell Tom and Nija she is out of the picture. Alert me of  
possible plans in this time of weakness.  
Nevra  
  
before the sun was rising, Gin apperated back to her room. She quickly  
changed into her pajamas and ruffled up her hair, and washed off the little  
make up she had to give the illusion she was asleep.  
  
When she "awoke" an hour later, She heard a commotion downstairs. She walked  
softly down the steps to see what was going on.  
  
In her kitchen, she saw Cornelius Fudge, the still-acting Minister of Magic,  
and several of his associates.  
  
Once Fudge spotted Gin, he motioned her over. "Ginny, we need to talk."  
Ginny's first reaction was to panic. Oh no, Hermione probably did tell  
someone. What am I to do? After a brief pause, she regained her calm  
composure and went over to find out what the Minister of Magic wanted with  
her.

I promise i'll post agian soon!

Valentines-girl


	8. 8

**Hey guys it's me Valentines-hater. At the moment I feel like shit. I am dizzy, have a pounding headache, ringing ears, sore throat, sore arm, sore lower back, and crams like hell in my legs. I'm goin to the doctor tomorrow so I might not post for a while. God I feel really bad. IT HURTS! OMFG THE OUCHNESS!!!!**

**Hope I get well soon-**

**Valentines-hater**


End file.
